Fast Friends/Gallery/3
Cave of sleeping bighorns S3E18 Blaze comes down another hill.png S3E18 Gabby "Be on the lookout".png S3E18 Where do you see the tire.png S3E18 Watts' tire enters a cave.png S3E18 Gabby "Hurry Blaze".png S3E18 Blaze "You got it".png S3E18 Blaze enters the cave.png S3E18 Blaze hears snoring.png|Zzzzz...baa... S3E18 AJ "Do you guys hear that?".png|"Huh. Do you guys hear that." S3E18 Blaze "It sounds like snoring".png|"It sounds like snoring." S3E18 Blaze "Hubcaps!".png|"Hubcaps!" S3E18 Blaze sees bighorns.png|"It’s..." S3E18 Sleeping bighorns.png|"Sleeping bighorns!" S3E18 Gabby "We'd better be quiet".png|"We'd better be quiet. We do not want to wake up a sleeping bighorn." S3E18 Blaze sneaks past the bighorns.png|Shh... S3E18 Blaze being quiet.png S3E18 Tire bounces over a bighorn.png S3E18 Bighorn blocking the way.png S3E18 Gabby and AJ get off.png S3E18 We need to move the bighorn.png S3E18 We need a vehicle that lifts bighorns without waking them.png S3E18 Diagram of grapple truck.png S3E18 Blaze ready for a transformation.png S3E18 Transformation interface.png S3E18 First part needed.png S3E18 Boom materializes.png S3E18 Second part needed.png S3E18 Hydraulic stabilizers materialize.png S3E18 Last part needed.png S3E18 Grapple claw materializes.png S3E18 Grapple truck transformation complete.png S3E18 Blaze transforming.png S3E18 Grapple truck Blaze.png S3E18 Gabby and AJ reboard Blaze.png S3E18 Gabby "It's grappling time".png S3E18 Grapple claw rising.png S3E18 Help pick up the bighorn.png S3E18 Where should the claw go.png S3E18 Gabby "Grapple claw, grab!".png S3E18 Bighorn grabbed by the grapple claw.png S3E18 Blaze moving the bighorn.png S3E18 Bighorn laid on a rock.png S3E18 We didn't wake him.png S3E18 Blaze passes through.png S3E18 Blaze screeches to a halt.png S3E18 There's another bighorn.png S3E18 It's also blocking the way.png S3E18 Grapple claw rising again.png S3E18 Help me move him.png S3E18 Which direction should the claw go.png S3E18 Gabby using the claw again.png S3E18 Second bighorn picked up.png S3E18 Second bighorn being moved.png S3E18 Second bighorn put aside.png S3E18 We did it again.png S3E18 Blaze reaches the end of the cave.png S3E18 Watts' tire under sleeping bighorn.png S3E18 We have to be super careful.png S3E18 Blaze lifts his claw for the last time.png S3E18 Now which way should we go.png S3E18 Gabby operates the claw for the last time.png S3E18 Blaze picks up the last bighorn.png S3E18 Final bighorn in Blaze's claw.png S3E18 Final bighorn put aside.png S3E18 Now we can get the tire.png|And now, we can finally get... S3E18 Blaze grabs the tire.png|Watts' tire! S3E18 Blaze throws the tire in the air.png S3E18 Watts' tire flying through the air.png S3E18 Blaze collects Watts' tire.png S3E18 Blaze "All we have to do now".png|"All we have to do now is get it back to Watts." S3E18 Blaze "And nothing could possibly".png|"And nothing could possibly..." S3E18 Blaze hears ringing.png|Uh oh! S3E18 Bighorns' alarm clock goes off.png|It's the bighorns' alarm clock. S3E18 Bighorns wake up.png S3E18 Let's get out of here.png S3E18 Blaze runs back the other way.png S3E18 Bighorns chase after Blaze.png Escape S3E18 Blaze trying to escape the bighorns.png S3E18 Bighorns follow Blaze behind.png S3E18 Blaze bumped about by the bighorns.png S3E18 We have to go super fast to escape.png S3E18 Blazing Speed engine deployed.png S3E18 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E18 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E18 Bighorns collide with each other.png S3E18 Blaze passing the bighorns.png S3E18 Blaze reaching the exit.png S3E18 Bighorns about to block the entrance.png S3E18 Blaze gets out in time.png S3E18 Blaze going back the way he came.png All fixed/New friends S3E18 Watts struggling to move.png S3E18 Watts collapses on the ground.png S3E18 Watts hears Blaze's horn.png S3E18 Blaze's grand entrance.png S3E18 Blaze returns Watts' tire to her.png S3E18 Gabby prepares to reattach the tire.png S3E18 Gabby "Fasteners, please".png S3E18 AJ tosses bolts.png S3E18 Gabby catches the bolts.png S3E18 Gabby screws the first bolt on.png S3E18 Gabby screws the second bolt on.png S3E18 Gabby screws the third bolt on.png S3E18 Watts is all fixed.png S3E18 Watts jumping around happily.png S3E18 Blaze cheers for Watts.png S3E18 Watts thanking her new friends.png S3E18 Gabby "We're just happy to see".png S3E18 Watts "One thing I'm still missing".png S3E18 Gabby "There is?".png S3E18 Watts "My driver!".png S3E18 Gabby reboards Watts.png S3E18 Gabby in the driver's seat.png S3E18 Watts' engine charging up.png S3E18 Watts' tires start to surge.png S3E18 Everyone ready to drive.png S3E18 Blaze, Watts and AJ "Ready!".png|Ready! S3E18 Everyone saying "Electric Charge!".png|Electric Charge! S3E18 Blaze and Watts resume their drive.png S3E18 Watts and Blaze come down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving away.png S3E18 Watts driving with Gabby.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts side by side.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts reach a hill.png S3E18 Blaze jumps in the air.png S3E18 Watts jumps in the air.png Crusher's new tires, part 3 S3E18 Crusher is last to use the machine.png S3E18 Pickle reminding about the yellow button for the last time.png S3E18 Crusher dismissing Pickle yet again.png S3E18 Crusher presses the yellow button.png S3E18 Crusher presses all of the buttons.png S3E18 Crusher's tires changing yet again.png S3E18 Crusher gets bouncing beach ball tires.png S3E18 Beach ball tires bounce Crusher everywhere.png S3E18 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Fast Friends episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries